


Hidden in Scripts

by ishery



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect AU, of sorts, tags and rating will change as things go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishery/pseuds/ishery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bifur’s greybox short-circuited and left him without a partner, Bofur considered taking what he’d already earned and calling it quits.That is, until his broker offered him more money than he’d made in years-- to work with someone he’d never met before. With his own greybox developing issues, the money would certainly help things along. So, with few other viable options, he agrees to do one more job, and do his best to put up with whoever this self-titled “master thief” was that the broker intended to partner him with. </p>
<p>AKA: The mass effect au that no one wanted and I wrote anyways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden in Scripts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this is sort of a Mass Effect au. Insomuch as I've taken some of the characters and tossed them into the Mass Effect universe and locations. This will be my first chapter fic in quite some time, and I am incredibly excited to share it with everyone. Please feel free to contact me if you have anything you'd like to say!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Everything belongs to their respective companies and owners, who I thank endlessly for giving me something to occupy my brain with. I

" I'm just saying you ought to get them to take a look at it while you're here-- can't do any harm, now can it?" 

There went what had, up until that moment been a perfectly pleasant conversation. Ryshal meant well of course, but the broker didn't realize just how many times he'd heard the same words since Bifur's....incident. Yet another person prodding him about the ticking time-bomb of an electrical device in his skull would hardly change his decision at this point. Besides--

"Do plenty if they decide to take a look at what's on there." 

Silence held for several moments as he watched the broker realize just how many people (including himself) would be affected should the wrong person decide to go snooping while installing 'necessary patches.' 

"Alright y'got me there, but you can't just be running around with it waiting to start going awry."

Fingers press to the bridge of his nose before he does his best to curb the tone of "Not telling me a thing I don't already know," to something slightly less than the growl he wanted it to be. The whiskey glass in front of him is quickly brought up to his lips and emptied of it's contents. Business meeting or no, he was starting to get the feeling he'd need it. 

"... Right, heard about Bifur. Sorry," Ryshal's tongue nervously darts out over his lips before he adds, "How is he, then?" 

"How'd you fuckin' think?" The glass hits counter-top again. "Has days where he can't remember his own name and hasn't stopped speaking in the old tongue since he woke up. Didn't even know he'd been fluent til he started chattering on in it," and hadn't _that_ been a fun experience for all involved. Neither he or his brother knew much more than the most rudimentary phrases in the colonial dialect, a fact they had to change quickly in order to even be able to understand the most basic of what their cousin was trying to say. 

Ryshal shakes his head quietly as he lets the conversation halt where it may, something that Bofur is grateful for. It was enough to have been convinced to sit down for one of these meetings, let alone being forced to make small talk when he'd quite honestly rather be elsewhere. 

Trying to find him a new partner, is what it was. An altogether useless venture, as far as he was concerned- but at least he was getting a few free drinks out of it. 

If the broker was to be believed, it could be worth a great deal more than that of course- provided he could stand to be around whomever it was that was supposed to be meeting them. Again, something he doubted. There was a level of skepticism that came with having worked with only the same partner for so many years- he'd hated the thought of having to break in an entirely new one. 

"Ah," his companion speaks quietly, "There he is. Late as always, the bastard."

"Giving me a proper introduction already, are you?" Bofur watches as the approaching other cracks a grin toward the broker before redirecting his attentions toward the bartender and ordering a drink. 

"Bad enough you're late Nori, don't be an ass as well. Y'know as well as I do you need to be here." 

He'd almost not caught the way that Nori's eyes narrowed slightly as he slid into the open side of the booth, pinning the broker between them. "Well I never said that, now did I?" With that, Bofur found himself under the other's scrutinizing glance for a moment before he spoke, "Let me guess, spent the last hour doing nothing but telling you all the aspects my sparkling personality, hasn't he?" 

"Told me you were an ass," The quip fell quickly from Bofur's lips even though it was hardly true, "wasn't sure there was much else to learn. Still not sure." 

"See Ry, when you start goin' and doing all of this for me, what's the point of my even being here?" 

"Ah, you know me, believe in giving someone fair chance to back out after seein' ya." Their broker shrugs off the comment easily, "Bofur here's probably too good to wanna put up with you, after all." 

"Oi, what if I'm too good to put up with him?" 

Bofur scoffs at that from behind the rim of his glass, "if you were, you might've actually shown up on time."

The other thief opened his mouth to retort back, but Ryshal quickly interrupted him. "Anyways, if both of you are done nursing your respective wounded prides-" the broker recieved a matching glare from both occupants of the table, "Let me tell you what's going to put money in your pockets." 

The conversation and the resulting argument over who would get what portion of the money went as these situations always went. Loudly. Curses were in abundance toward the broker for attempting to shortchange them, and in the case of Nori, 'underestimating his ability.'

"Now now," hands raised in defense, Ryshal tried to get the other to pause for just a moment on his way out of the booth. "Not saying at all that you can't handle yourself perfectly well but... you'll need a heavy hand at the code breaking for this and you just ain't got it. Sides, he's one of the best ops out there-" 

"What he's saying," and it's the first time Bofur bothered to speak up since the issue of the price had been resolved, "Is if there's a lock to break, I'm doing it one way or another. It's really not that spectacular-- but I'm quick at it." 

Nori sank back into his seat again looking over his possible partner with a nod, seemingly placated by the idea that was presented to him. "So you'll do the noisy work-- I like that." 

"Didn't say it'd be noisy." 

"I've yet to see someone who can crack a lock without making some noise." 

Bofur pointedly ignored the incredulous tone that Nori had taken, chuckling as he finished off his drink. "And here you've made my point for me."


End file.
